Non-polar compounds are not easily dissolved in aqueous solutions, such as water or any other polar solvent. A number of non-polar compounds are used in compositions for human ingestion, for example, pharmaceuticals, nutraceuticals and/or dietary supplements. Exemplary of non-polar compounds used in such compositions are vitamins and minerals, fatty acids, and other non-polar compounds, non-polar active agents, and non-polar active ingredients.
Because of poor water solubility, inclusion of non-polar compounds in products for human consumption, for example, supplements, foods and beverages, often is challenging. Available compositions containing non-polar compounds, particularly aqueous compositions containing non-polar compounds, and methods for formulating such compositions, are limited. Thus, there remains a need to develop compositions containing non-polar compounds and methods for making the compositions. Accordingly, it is among the objects herein to provide compositions, including aqueous compositions, containing non-polar compounds, and methods for making the compositions.